


A Night Out

by Hoodies_and_Snapbacks



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Elastigale, F/F, Gail is the same age as Helen in this, Yamino’s elastigale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks/pseuds/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks
Summary: Gail and Helen are seniors in high schools and girlfriends :,) Just good ol’ fluff and girlfriends hangin’ out.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed no one had written any elastigale and that needed to be addressed! Hope you enjoy and check out the blogs below! :)
> 
> Based on @yamino / @elastigale ‘s comics on tumblr, specifically these two: 
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com/post/176702620553/yamino-edit-this-was-my-first-time-drawing-gail
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com/post/176701323063/yamino-3-you-can-read-my-other-elastigale

THWUMP

“Holy sh-“

A sudden hand clamped over gail’s mouth, nearly startling out of her seat.

When she realized who it was, she relaxed. A look over her shoulder confirmed that it was indeed Helen, breaking into her room. Again.

Helen gave a slightly smug look. “Come here often?”

“Oh shhh. You gave me a heart attack. I don’t think this should become a habit of ours.”

“Why not? It’s pretty fun” Helen wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

Although Gail rolled her eyes, she found herself getting up and going to stand closer to her window, where Helen had stretched her upper body to. She leaned down and rested a gentle hand over top one of Helen’s hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” Gail said.

“How about come to a party with me?”

Gail sighed but she knew she would end up relenting, even if she tended to be on the more introverted side. Party’s weren’t normally her scene. With recent school exams, it had been 2 weeks since she had last really had time with Helen, and it was a Friday..

“Yeah, okay. I’m in.”

“I’m surprised. Having a rebellious phase?”

Gail walked towards her bed, though not before giving Helen a look at that. She grabbed her shoes and a small backpack.

“In your dreams.” She said, sticking out out her tongue.

Helen pretended to think it over seriously for a second. “Yeah, sometimes, in the more fun ones.” She added a wink.

Gail couldn’t help but blush a bit at that, though she tried to keep it down. Her girlfriend was already cocky enough as it was.

Helen gave her a softer smile after a second (which didn’t help Gail’s blush) and offered a hand. 

“Definitely not. Not after you almost dropped me last time.” Helen huffed slightly at that. “The family is out for tonight so I’ll just take the front door.”

After Gail met up with Helen (and they didn’t spend several minutes kissing in Helen’s car, of course not), Helen drove them to the party.

Helen had always been the more popular and outgoing of the two, making some friends with jocks and cheerleaders and getting invites to parties. Gail tended to keep to herself. Of course she had friends and clubs she was involved in, but nobody would call her popular, and she had no desire to change that. But Helen did enjoy parties, and Gail didn’t mind waiting around while she mingled, and certainly didn’t mind Helen when she was a bit more tipsy, not that she’d admit it.

As soon as they had got in to the party and said their hello’s (nobody paid Gail any mind at this point), Gail found a spot to sit down. Helen made sure that Gail was good before heading off for “drinks” which Gail knew always ended up with Helen getting lost in conversation.

Gail pulled out a book. Which was significantly less nerdy looking that last time, because she had gotten a look for that. This one was just a sci-fi series she had been into lately, which she realized was still a pretty nerdy thing to do at a party. 

She glanced up after about 10 minutes, and sure enough Helen had gotten caught in conversation with three people she barely recognized. She noticed Helen laugh at something the soccer player? in front of her said, him leaning in slightly with an expression that was far too friendly for Gail’s tastes. 

Sometimes it could suck being in the closet. Even if they didn’t particularly hide their relationship in public, they didn’t go out of their way to show it either. 

Gail wished she could just go right up and kiss Helen right in front of him, but instead she just put her book back in her bag and stared grumpily.

Helen must have remembered the drinks in her hand then, because she looked right at Gail, sending over a smile that made Gail’s heart flutter. She said something to one of them and pat the guy on the shoulder, and headed back over. 

“A water bottle for the lady,” Gail accepted it gratefully, “and a beer for myself.”

Instead of looking for another seat, or sitting on the ground, Helen went for the simplest decision, and sat right in Gail’s lap.

Gail blushed hard and hoped no one else saw.

Helen dropped her normal mischievous and confident expression for slight concern. “Sorry. Is this alright?”

Instead of responding, Gail mustered up all of her courage to force her hand from the arm rest to Helen’s waist, pulling her closer.

They both smiled at each other, and Helen leaned back a bit, before sharing some of the latest “news” (gossip).

—-

Before long, Helen was tipsy and satisfied with her mingling. Helen was a giggly drunk, and it was quite endearing to watch since normally Helen tried to be suave. With Helen’s arm looped around her shoulder, and her arm looped around Helen’s waist, they ended up in Helen’s room. It was a bit difficult since Helen was trying to knock hips with Gail as they walked, giggling a bit loudly too, but it worked out. 

“Water-Hey! Don’t pinch my butt.”

Helen giggled more.

“Come on, drink up.”

Helen relented and downed the bottle fairly quickly before discarding it.

After Gail took a seat on the bed, she ended up with her arms full of Helen, who had decided to lean back against her girlfriend.

Gail rubbed the back of Helen’s hand with her thumb, enjoying how soft Helen’s skin was.

Helen tried to look at Gail, but it was too difficult of an angle and gave up. She hummed slightly before speaking.

“You’re. You’re pretty great. You.. know that?”

“Yeah, well. Thanks.” Gail said, her voice quiet. “You too.”

Helen sat up slightly, before turning around in Gail’s lap, almost nose to nose with her.

Helen’s eyes were completely focused on Gail, pupils big. Her voice came out quiet but firm.

“I’m not sure you believe me. But I really mean it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Helen leaned forward, adjusting her legs so she was effectively on Gail’s lap, and Gail’s hands rested on Helen’s back, pressing her closer. 

She closed the gap and tasted the alcohol on Helen’s breath, a bit of a downside but she didn’t care at the moment.

Helen kissed her enthusiastically and somewhat sloppily, slipping in tongue. Heat went down to Gail’s stomach and she pressed up eagerly in response.

She let her hands slip under Helen’s shirt, sliding up her back, before sliding back down to hold her sides.

Helen made a “mmm” noise in response. She pulled on Gail’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp, before breaking the kiss. Both of them were panting heavily at this point, and Helen pressed kisses along Gail’s jaw, heading towards her neck.

“Do you really- huff- dream about me?”

Helen stopped for a second, warm breath still fanning against Gail’s neck. “Hmm. I have once or twice. They stop too soon.”

Gail grabbed Helen’s face, leaning down to kiss her.

“It’s a good thing you have me right here then.”

“It is.”

Helen rested her head on Gail’s shoulder, before stretching her arms out to loop around the two of them, like she sometimes liked to do. 

Gail just held Helen in response, enjoying the slightly fruity smell of Helen’s hair and how soft everything in the moment felt. She knew she would have to get home soon, even if her family was relaxed about her going out, she still had a curfew. Even so, she would hold onto this moment and her girlfriend as long as she could.


End file.
